Lee Possible
by Amanda Halliwell
Summary: There is no good or evil, only power and what you choose to do with it. I am Lee Possible, and my mission is to take down Kim Possible. T for future violence and the use of the occasional bad word.
1. Chapter 1

**KIM POSSIBLE**

**Family Matters**

**Lee's POV**

Humans exist on a grand scale all over the world. Some of their minds work in different ways. They have different ideas about different things. Of what makes a persons moralities. Whether or not they in some sense know right from wrong. Some people have had outlandish ideas of what to do with their lives and have been labeled 'psychopaths' just because they don't agree with what's happening around them and want to change the world according to their own fundamental belief's. Others have been called heroes because they go along with today's cultures and truly believe they can help those who can't help themselves. Then there are those who aren't psychopaths but brilliant masterminds who have the intelligence to take over the world. Master it and mould it into their true belief of what the place should be like. Some of these people will do anything in their power to make sure that's happened and eliminating all of those who get in their way in the process. We have given these people 'labels'. Those who try their hardest to help people in today's society are called 'Good'. Not only because they help people but because they save other peoples lives. They try to keep them alive and help them down the path of righteousness. Those who do anything they can to gain power or mould the world into what they think is the right way have also been given a label. That label is called 'Evil'.

What society believes and what I believe are two different things. Society believes that evil should be locked away and that good, should obviously win every single time they come into combat with one another. However good has its prejudices too and can be manipulated into doing the very thing they fight hard against becoming. They can take the path down that desolate road into what society calls evil. It's what good most fears.

Let me get one thing across to you. There is no good and evil. They are only labels for what people do to one another. Only labels for what society calls wrong and what society calls right. There is however one simple thing I have a firm belief in whether that's wrong or right. That thing is while there is no good and evil, there is only power and what you choose to do with it.

It's the power of choice that makes human beings different from any other kind of primate or animal in existence today. It's because we can think and manipulate the world around us into believing that we can live up to our true potential in life. That we can control others around us and make them do as we wish them to do. That we can choose to save some species and destroy others because they can harm us. Yet there is one important feature of human beings that we must take into account whether or not we are good or just plain evil. We destroy what we fear the most. We fear what we don't know. Therefore we are in essence evil whether we like being called by that particular label or not.

Now to some of you that may make sense. To others it possibly sounds like a load of garbage. Those are my belief's and only mine. Because you see otherwise I wouldn't be me. I wouldn't be able to do the things I do everyday. I can switch easily between the two labels that I have described here. I just happen to like being called the label 'evil' better because there are no boundaries for what you can and can't do in life or society itself.

At this present point of time while I was doing my musings on the good and evil factor (as to which I will refer to it by from now on) I had suddenly come to realize that my little sister Eve had turned the television on. She was watching her baby television program Sponge Bob Square Pants or something to that effect. Eve was about seven years old which in my opinion was too old to be watching these ridiculous TV programs. Eve had short shoulder length blonde hair (Mother wouldn't let her have it long as she said that Eve wasn't old enough to look after it herself) which was currently in pigtails, blue green eyes, white skin and freckles. She wore the most ridiculous outfit which was a pretty pink sweater and flowery blue jeans.

I being my typical self decided she should be watching some more grown up stuff. I took the remote control from her and began channel surfing. This scored a loud scream and tears from my sister. Smirking, I stuffed a sock in her mouth so she would shut up. Her noise really got on my nerves and as far as I was concerned she could behave like an adult.

"Lee Possible!" Mother said from the doorway, "give the remote back to your sister. Take the sock out of her mouth. NOW!"

I ignored her as I always do and switched the channel to the Discovery Channel where there was something playing about Atlantis. Ancient history was fascinating and I had always been interested in the ancient city that had been destroyed so many years ago. As I sat there, I heard my sister cry louder and louder and my mother start screaming at me. Tired of her constant yelling I decided to switch the television off, grabbed my leather jacket and left.

My mother the most intelligent and caring woman in the neighborhood had spawned me, Lee Possible, interested in none of the things she was. Lee Possible the teenager who could do anything she set her mind to whether it was frightening the neighborhood children with gruesome crime stories or stealing the things that I needed from the shops. Then there were the more adventurous activities. Signing up to be some evil guy who wants to take over the world's sidekicks. I do a few terms all over the place. It's fun, and very entertaining. Whoever has me is sure to win. I've even helped defeat Global Justice, Team Impossible, and the Go Team. I can also say with a clear conscience that I enjoyed every moment of it. My growing concern was my cousin Kim Possible. She had defeated practically every villain on the planet so far. She would be my next project according to Elizabeth, my nine year old helper.

Elizabeth was tall for her age and strikingly beautiful for a nine year old kid. As much as anyone would apparently like to think that no one that age can be truly evil, it's evil that she helps me do. At the moment she was briefing me on my latest client. His name was Doctor Drakken; his problem was my cousin, Kim Possible. She kept destroying all his major plans and plots to take over the world. She did quite a good job of it too, from what I gathered from the clips Elizabeth had just played to me.

"Thing is, Kim's got my cousin, Wade, telling her what's what," Elizabeth said calmly, "he'll probably inform her of Drakken's latest activities. You're job, according to Drakken, is to prevent Kim Possible from noticing that Drakken is even doing any plotting at all. Once you've successfully done that, if you wanted you can take what he's achieved from his hands."

"Brilliant idea," I breathed, "Elizabeth you'd make a fine sidekick. Ooh! I so can't wait to manipulate him into giving me the world. Time's short. Let's get me to Drakken."

"Drakken's picking you up with his latest invention," Elizabeth said with a smile, "It should be here shortly. Your mother has no idea what you're up to. Are you staying the night at Allison's or Liana's this week?"

"Hmm, tell her our school's going on a school trip for a couple of weeks," I said with a smile, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her. Here's the hovercraft. Damn Drakken's craft is really not that original. He calls himself a genius!"

"Lee Possible," Drakken said greeting her, "How is it that in a family of heroes they spawned someone so not like that?"

"I can guess you say they forgot to put in the hero factor," I told him evenly, "I expect to be paid the full amount by the time my term's over. This must be your sidekick Shego."

I looked at the woman. She was pale white, had green eyes, and long black hair. She wore a black and green jumpsuit and knee-high black boots. This woman was obviously too intelligent to be working for this man yet she had suffered as many of the defeats as him. If Drakken was out of the way, I could use her help. She'd be vital in taking over the world, because she could do it if he wasn't holding her back.

"Yeah, listen, this Kim Possible right, she's a real pain in the neck," Shego explained, "She won't, can't be defeated. Hell, I've got superpowers! I still can't manage it. All the plans seem to backfire."

"That's because you're both blithering idiots," I snapped, "Don't try and argue. Your plans are too big. You explain everything to your opponent, and how you're going to destroy her. You don't just NOT tell them you're plan. That's why you keep losing. Don't argue, I saw the clips."

"See Doctor D? I told you," Shego said, "If you'd listen to me once in a while we would have succeeded. But nooo, you didn't. Now we have to ask a teenager for help. She sees the problem and tells it to us. Yet you never quite listened. Ever. Tis your fault if we lose this time."

Drakken rolled his eyes and mouthed what Shego said to him. Shego threatened him with her green superpower, and left me wondering exactly what her superpower was supposed to do, aside from helping her pick up really heavy objects. I strapped myself into the hovercraft, looked up at Drakken and Shego, and quietly waited for the thing to take off. I was going to have a blast, and destroying Kim Possible was my newest project.

AUTHOR: _Wow… this took like, years of writing, okay, not years, quite a few months. Not my first KP fic though… if you want to keep your mind on something, look to my other fic, Positive Chaos… and there's more from other stories… okay, enough of me, read and review! You know, the little purple button down the bottom of the screen! _


	2. Break In and Out

**KIM POSSIBLE**

**Family Matters**

**Lee's POV**

Chapter 2

Kim Possible was sitting in her bedroom listening to some new CDs that she'd just got Wade to download. A collection of all her favorite hits, including some from the Oh Boys and back before them. At the moment, she was singing along to Blitz. They were a new hit rock group that had only recently come out. As she got up to dance to the music she heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Kim called as she and her friend the mop, danced to the door, which opened revealing Ron, her boyfriend.

"Ah KP… am I dreaming or are you actually dancing with a mop?" Ron asked confused.

"A very _nice _mop," Kim replied swinging the mop around some more.

"Anyways, who's this singing?" Ron demanded walking up to the stereo, "I've never heard them before!"

"Still behind on the music scene, Ron," Kim asked dropping the mop and looking up at her boyfriend.

"Yah well, anyway, Wade says he's been beeping you for a while," Ron told her, "here Wade, talk to Kim!"

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked flopping down on her bed with the Kimmunicator.

"There's been a robbery at the Middleton bank," Wade announced, "the police have just gone over the security tape. You won't believe what they've found!"

Kim looked at the Kimmunicator as it replayed the scene at the bank. It showed a picture of a girl dressed in complete black. She had long, flowing blonde hair and green eyes. She looked almost exactly like _her_. Kim gasped, as the girl approached the vault and got out some kind of laser and drew a circle around the vault. She easily climbed inside and came out with a bag filled with money. She then went through the security, jumping over the laser security like what Kim had once done in her first mission. Except this girl was stealing, not helping.

"Okay, so why aren't the police dealing with this Wade?" Kim asked trying to figure out where she'd seen this girl before.

"They are," Wade answered, "except they think it's you! Don't you get it KP? This girl looks like an exact replica of you, except she has blonde hair. Anyone in the police force will think you just dyed it for the theft."

"I wouldn't steal!" Kim announced standing up suddenly, "I've saved the world thirteen times! _Thirteen_! I wouldn't just go and rob a bank because I felt like it. How many villains have I put in prison for doing that very same act?"

"I know KP, but the police are convinced," Ron answered, "maybe you should go and turn yourself in."

"Do you believe—,"

"No!" Ron replied quickly, "I don't believe you did it. But I do believe you should go and turn yourself in. It's what any self respecting superhero would do."

"Ron's right you know," Wade said peering up at them from the Kimmunicator, "it's the only way to prove you're innocent."

Kim sighed and looked at both of the boys, "let me think about it first."

Ron nodded and left. Kim turned off the Kimmunicator and lay back down on her bed. Her mind was already half made up. She wasn't going to turn herself in as though she was some kind of criminal. She wasn't. So she'd discuss what she was going to do with her parents and… there was the doorbell. Kim groaned quietly as she heard her mother talking. Soon there was an angry shout from downstairs. Kim ran downstairs and went to greet her mother.

"There was a robbery at a bank," Kim's mother said sounding annoyed, "the police think you did it. You'd better have a good excuse young lady."

"It so wasn't me!" Kim complained, "Seriously mother. It wasn't. The girl who robbed that bank had _blonde _hair and I've got _red _hair. I wouldn't dye my hair just to rob a bank!"

"I'm sorry Miss Possible," the police officer said sadly, "but you're under arrest for grand theft."

Kim felt handcuffs being placed on her wrists and had flashbacks on watching the villains she had put in jail having the same thing done to them. She was not a common criminal. She was a hero! She had saved the world plenty of times. Surely they would work out that they had made a mistake? Then another thought flashed across Kim's mind. She could escape and break the handcuffs. She could prove herself innocent; clear her name before she let them take her into custody. So her instant reaction was to take down the two police officers, completely shocking her mother, and run out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that night Kim was sitting on top of a high rise building. She'd switched off her Kimmunicator as it was going off every few seconds. She knew Wade would try and track her that way. No way was she letting the police catch up with her. Across the way, an apartment was blaring with the news that Kim was on the run, a fugitive. There was a reward for her capture. There was also a picture of her supposedly committing the crime. Question was who did it? Then she had an idea.

Five minutes later, Kim was at the bank where the crime had taken place. She'd managed to convince a guard that he should take a break and that she was the night watch he had been expecting. Quickly, Kim collected some evidence and then called Wade.

"Wade," Kim said to the sleepy boy, "I'm sending you through some evidence. Fingerprints, that sort've stuff. I want it analyzed; I've got to prove it wasn't me!"

"All right KP," Wade murmured, "I've been worried about you. So has Ron. What do I tell him?"

"Tell him I miss him and I love him," Kim said sadly, "but you can't tell him what I'm doing, please don't trace where I am."

"Okay KP, I'll call back with the results," Wade answered and then signed off.

Kim sighed, quickly took a look around, and then bailed. Kim spent the night under a bridge and woke up all stiff. She tried to recall why she had spent the night under a bridge. Then the memory came back. Someone had framed her for grand theft. Quite a lot of banks had been robbed, according to the latest reports. The worst part was Kim hadn't even brought a hairbrush with her. Or a toothbrush. _Great forward planning KP_, Kim thought to herself as she ran her fingers through her long red hair.

**Author's Note: **_Sorry this Chapter took so long to come out. I forgot all about this and thought hey, why not put it up since I've got nothing better to do? _


End file.
